Have a Happy Christmas
by CCinderellaa
Summary: This is a one-shot (atleast I thinks its a one shot...) song fic. Hermione remembers all of her lost memories of her 7th year at Hogwarts, mostly during the final battle with Lord Voldemort...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The lovely JK Rowling does and I bet we are all thankful that the 6th book is finished and will be out in stores JULY 16th, 2005!! I am soooooo excited! I also don't own the lyrics from "Merry Christmas With Love" I just know that Clay Aiken sings them.**

**

* * *

**

It was Christmas eve, and the first Christmas that Hermione Granger was out of Hogwarts. She lived in her parents' house, however, her parents were not alive. They died by Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had killed them in the beginning of Hermione's 7th year.

Hermione was never the same since then. Always crying, and if there was a chance that she wasn't crying, her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes blood shot.

Her 7th year was different, not just of what happened to her parents, but someone unexpected helped her, and helped Harry as well. This was Draco Malfoy. The reason for his change was because he was sick of having his father threaten him. He was never allowed to show who he was as a person, because everyone expected him to be the stereotypical Malfoy. So, most of his years growing up that is who he was, the stereotypical Malfoy, but that 7th year had changed. He had turned 17, and figured since he was old enough to do most things, he should start thinking for himself.

Also, during that year Hermione and Draco grew closer. They had never told each other how they felt, but they both felt the same for each other.

Anyway, the end of their 7th year, in June to be specific, the final battle had begun. Harry had fought hard and long with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and even Draco on his side, as well as the order. Many of the Order members died at the end of the battle, such as Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye… they all died.

It was a shock Hermione had gotten through it ok, physically anyway. However, emotionally she wasn't ok.

In St. Mungos over that summer after her 7th year she visited Harry and Ron. Harry was in a coma, and no one thought he would wake up. Ron seemed ok, but he suffered some damage in his internal organs. Ginny was suffering only because she had never confessed her love to Harry and she thought it was too late. She had gone back to school for her last year, but she was a mess. She wasn't able to concentrate at all. Luna… Luna was actually ok. Draco had fled, no one had seen him since the finally battle.

Hermione goes to St. Mungo's everyday, and then she goes home in tears.

Now, it's Christmas eve night, and Hermione is sitting in her living room with the lights off, curled up in a ball sitting in her chair. She was crying again because it was Christmas eve with no one around. She had no Christmas decorations up because she wasn't in the Christmas spirit. She walked over to her window a nearby and looked out it.

_She leaned with her head on the window _

_Watching evergreen bend in the snow _

_Remembering Christmas the way it had been _

_So many seasons ago. _

She remembered her younger cousins coming home to her house, but they wouldn't come anymore either because they were afraid. Afraid of what happened to her parents would happen to them.

_When children would reach for their stockings _

_And open the presents they found _

_The lights on the tree would shine bright in their eyes _

_Reflecting the love all around. _

_This year there's no one to open the gifts _

_No reason for trimming the tree_

She looked down to her feet as a more tears went down her cheeks she heard voices outside.

_And just as a tear made it's way to the floor _

_  
She heard voices outside start to sing. _

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here _

_Merry Christmas if even just one _

_May the joy of the season surround you _

_Merry Christmas with love_

Hermione ran to her door and opened it seeing Draco standing there smiling. He motioned over to his left and she now saw who the carolers were.

_Carolers sang as she opened the door _

_Faces of friends in the crowd _

_And all of the shadows of lonely reminders _

_Driven away by the sound._

She saw Luna, Ginny, Ron, and even Harry, and the rest of the Weasley's and other people that went to Hogwarts with her. They were all singing.

_Now the heart that for years had been silent _

_Was suddenly filled with a song _

_As she clung to their hands like a child in the night _

_She found herself singing along._

Then Hermione started to sing along with a tear falling down her cheek, only this was now a tear of happiness, finally.

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here _

_Merry Christmas if even just one _

_May the joy of the season surround you_

_Merry Christmas. _

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here _

_Merry Christmas if even just one _

_May the joy of the season surround you_

_Merry Christmas with love_

After singing Hermione hugged all of her friends. It turned out, Harry had woken from his coma that morning, and Ginny showed her the ring on her finger, which meant Harry had proposed to her.

Luna had been ok, no one had seen her because she was afraid to see the people whom she loved because she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

Draco then tapped Hermione on the shoulder and as Hermione spun around, he placed a kiss on her lips, "Happy Christmas," he said.

He knew what Hermione wanted the most for Christmas. He knew that Hermione wanted love for Christmas. The people whom she loved to come back into her life. Even though her parents have died, at least she now has people she loves who are all right.

**Happy Holidays Everyone! :)  
**


End file.
